Something More
by Directionersnovelas
Summary: (TN) es una chica que se enamora y le pasan muchas cosas tras la muerte de su padre, su madre, la crio desde muy pequeña, pero ella ya tenia 17 años y queria hacer su vida, pero algo fallo...
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis:**

Junto a su mamá y su papá compartieron una gran vida juntos, hasta que el padre de (TN) _ tuvo un accidente en un avión, asi es, el papá trabajaba en una empresa de aviones por eso la mamá les tenia fobia. Ella, una joven que iba a 5 grado, si, tenia 17 años de edad, pero era muy rebelde y protestona, aunque aveces le cambiaba el humor de la nada, todo eso ocurrió con la muerte de su padre, pero todo cambió cuando mi madre se volvió a enamorar y apareció ese tal...

* * *

Bueno acá chicas la sinopsis! Espero que les guste o algo así :$ por favor comenten sus opiniones!

Acá les dejo el link de mi grupo en Facebook: ** www. facebook .com groups /467969113285085 /?fref=ts** **_(Quitar esos feos espacios)_**


	2. Harry, Louis, Niall & Tú

**Capítulo 1**

**Harry, Louis, Niall & Tú**

.

.

¿Que pasó ahora?-dijo la mamá al ver que (TN)_ y Louis se estaban peleando

-¡Nada!-Dije yo muy enfurecida

-¿Que no pasa nada dices?-Dijo Louis también enfadado-¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu madre lo que tratas de hacer?

-Sí, claro que le diré porque ella es mi M-A-M-Á y vos no sos nadie para decirme que le tengo y no que decir. Lo que pasa mami que quiero a ir a una fiesta que un amigo organizó para hoy en la noche pero tu amado Louis no está de acuerdo porque dice que habrá alcohol, pero te juro que no tomaré nada te lo prometo.-Dije con cara de gatito tierno

-Pero hija es un peligro para vos, porque entiende, sos una adolescente y yo sé muy bien lo que harás y lo que no harás, porque además soy tu madre-Dijo tu madre

-Sí, pero...-interrumpió Louis mientras yo hablaba

-Pero nada señorita, tu madre te dijo que no y no irás-Dijo

-¡A vos nadie te habló y tampoco pedí tu opinión!-Dije muy enojada

-No le hables así a Louis. Él no te hizo nada, ten un poco de respeto a tu nuevo padre-Dijo mamá

-¿¡jaja nuevo padre?!, él no es mi padre, y parece que te afectó mucho la muerte de papá, él si era un hombre de verdad que sabía cuidar a la familia

Mi mama con los ojos cristalizados por ese recuerdo dijo- Si, él fue un gran hombre que te quiso y mucho, pero ahora él no está, él está en el cielo y en nuestros corazones, ahora está Louis que nos ayuda mucho y nos apoya

-¡Si lo sé perfectamente!, pero él- Apuntando a Louis-no es nadie para gritarme y decirme lo que tengo que hacer o lo que no tengo que hacer

-Pero yo sólo quiero protegerlas, quiero cuidarlas, para que nada les pase-se dirigió a mi para abrazarme

Yo esquivé su abrazo y me fuí a mi cuarto subiendo las escaleras, cuando entré cerré la puerta demasiado fuerte- Ufff! no lo soporto más! No sé quién se piensa que es para meterse en MI vida! parece que no tiene vida! y...claro, si es apenas un bebé para mi mamá, se metió con un hombre menor que ella- cuando dije eso algo raro recorrió mi cuerpo, pero no le dí importancia

-(TN)_! ven a almorzar!-Gritó Louis desde la cocina

-¡No voy a comer!-Dije enojada gritándole de mala gana

-¡Pero ven! ¡Es tu comida favorita! ¡Milanesa a la Napolitana!

-Suena muy tentador, pero no iré, no me cruzaré con ese idiota-Dije en mis pensamientos-¡No iré te dije!

-¡Vamos ven! ¡O te voy a buscar yo! tu madre se fue a hacer un trabajo que le quedó pendiente y era urgente así que se fue!

-Así que se fue...-Dije yo en voz baja y pervertida para que no me escuchara, pero sin saber por qué, parecía que las palabras salían solas de mi boca, pero creo que por algo es-¡No Louis! no te atrevas oíste!¿?

POV LOUIS

Me gusta que (TN)_ y yo nos llevemos bien, porque así no vivimos peleando, pero hay veces en las que ni ella se soporta, pero me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, a veces no la soporto, pero hay veces que me hace reír tanto que la adoro, aunque en realidad siempre la adoro, porque es mi hijastra, pero me siento mejor, y creo que ella también, ahora voy a tratar de llevarme con ella, porque la quiero...

POV (TN)_

No sé qué le pasa, siempre trata de hacerme reír o jugar conmigo, no sé por qué razón si él no me quiere, o eso creo yo, pero me dijo que me venía a buscar para obligarme a comer, ojalá que venga mi madre para que deje de molestarme

-FIN DE NARRACIÓN-

-¿Eso crees? espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para que no te vaya a buscar

-¡Si Louis tengo una excusa!

-A ver señorita- Dijo mientras subía las escaleras-Dime...

-Es...que...mmm... ¡Estoy embarazada y no tengo ganas de comer!

-Jajaja ni vos te la crees, y no digas eso, no está bien

-Bueno ok! Pero déjame en paz! No quie... bájame!- Cuando estaba por decirle que no quería Louis me agarro me subió a su hombro dejando mis piernas en su abdomen y mi cabeza en su espalda( . ?fbid=577871172246390&set=a.547278588638982.1073741832.513265508706957&type=1&theater)

-¡No señorita! yo se lo advertí ahora vamos a comer! los dos juntos

-¡No quiero te dije! si me sueltas, no podrás volver a agarrarme porque me iré

-Ok! entonces no te soltaré y comerás atada a la silla y yo te doy de comer- y así fue ( . ?fbid=577873755579465&set=a.547278588638982.1073741832.513265508706957&type=1&theater)

-Estás totalmente loco! Que te piensas que sos?! sácame de acá! TE ODIOO!

-Grita todo lo que quieras, haz lo que quieras no te soltaré

-Algún día me soltarás y ese día es hoy, cuando llegue mamá y te vea

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...

Únanse a mi grupo de lectoras: ** www. facebook ****.**** com/ groups/4679 69113285085/ ?fref=ts**_**(Quitar los feos espacios)**_


End file.
